Until Death Do Us Part And Even Then I Will Love You
by Sadistic Creator of Death
Summary: Probably shouldn't be writing another story but I need one with just Valduggery. One shots. Perhaps two shots. Most won't have much of a plot just Valduggery cuteness. Will have sex or sexual references so don't like don't read. Haters gonna hate, hate, hate. RATED M! Because Mushy is amazing. In moderation of course. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Sooo..."

"So."

"SOOOOO..."

Skulduggery sighed and looked up from his book. He was sprawled on Valkyrie's bed while she got ready for Ghastly's Birthday.

"Yes, dear?"

She twirled and her long, black silk dress flared out slightly, showing the black heels. "How do I look?"

"How do you think you look?"

"I reckon I look pretty."

"Well there you have it," Skulduggery replied, "you look pretty ugly."

"Thank- wait- what?"

Skulduggery stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You look simply ravishing. So ravishing in fact that I'm having a hard time convincing myself not to ravish you..." He finished with kiss right below her ear, then pulled her put the door before she could spend another hour changing her dress. Again.


	2. Ghastly's Birthday 2!

**Whenever I do a human Skulduggery he will look like Ian Somerhalder except Skulduggery has silver eyes with a golden ring around the iris, okay? And if you don't know what Ian Somerhalder looks like go look him up or watch one episode of Vampire Diaries. He's Damon Salvatore!**

 **(You probably shouldn't watch Vampire Diaries. I was going to watch one episode so I knew what it was about and that one episode turned into all six seasons in two weeks.)**

"Where is it being held?"

Skulduggery sighed, "Were you not listening when we discussed this in Erskine's office?"

"No."

Skulduggery sighed again, "it's being held a the Sanctuary, dear. But we're going to pick up Mr Renn."

"Why can't he teleport?"

"Valkyrie, do you ever listen in meetings?"

"No. I think in the last one I fell asleep."

"Fletcher Renn cannot teleport because his powers have been taken away from him temporarily. He was angry one afternoon and decided to appear and disappear in mortals faces, scaring them."

Valkyrie laughed but then at Skulduggery's sharp look she stopped "Can they take away our powers?"

"Erskine has begun to develop that new skill, yes. It come naturally once you have been a Grand Mage for a while."

"Ha, never knew that."

"I know." Skulduggery pulled the Bentley over and told her to get Fletcher. Valkyrie grumbled and moaned all the way up to Fletcher's apartment. She knocked on the door three times and Fletcher answered. He grabbed her hand and gently pressed his lips to it, his never leaving hers. She slapped him across the face.

"C'mon, loser."

Fletcher laughed and followed her to the car. Once they were in Skulduggery said, "seatbelt," and Valkyrie started grumbling again, saying that she didn't need reminding.

"Valkyrie the last time I didn't say seatbelt, you were badly injured in a car accident." Skulduggery said quietly. "I think I have earned the right to remind you."

"It's not my fault you can't drive." She mumbled.

"Stop complaining." He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

With one hand on the wheel they drove off to the Sanctuary.

When they were getting out of the car Fletcher tripped over a rock and flew forwards. He went crashing into the doors and they opened. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery and he shrugged then put his arm around her waist.

"I may or may not have made the air shoot him forward," Skulduggery whispered softly into her ear, "but he tripped all on his own."

Skulduggery kissed her softly before they walked inside, stepping over a groaning Fletcher.

Ghastly and Tanith were seated together laughing at Erskine, who was rolling around on the ground and trying to do the worm. Valkyrie sighed at Erskine's antics and dragged Tanith to the other side of the room.

"What did you get, Ghastly?" She questioned in a rush. "Did he like it? Are you in a relationship? Or did he turn you down? Maybe he asked you?" Valkyrie's voice had been getting higher and higher and before she could blow their cover Tanith covered her mouth. Valkyrie licked it instantly but Tanith held firm.

"Shut up!" She whisper-yelled. "I don't want him finding out!" She raised her eyebrows and Valkyrie nodded in understanding.

Tanith cautiously removed her hand and Valkyrie bit her bottom lip, before running outside. Once the cold air hit her face on the balcony Valkyrie shut the gold doors behind her and squealed. She turned and saw Ghastly watching her, concerned while he was walking over to Tanith.

He was saying something and Tanith rolled her eyes, before pulling Ghastly against her. She whispered something and then Ghastly kissed her.

Valkyrie squealed again and fell to her knees. She prayed for a moment before she lied down completely.

"GHANITH FOR LIFE!" She screamed at the black sky. She heard the doors open and close and then a face popped into her vision. Hard, silver eyes regarded her suspiciously.

"May I ask what you're doing?" He asked his voice soft and low. Valkyrie met his eyes and laughed. She grabbed his tie and pulled him down on top of her. Skulduggery scowled and tried to lift himself off her but Valkyrie put her arms around his neck and squashed his body into hers.

They just lay there for a while on the balcony, while Fletcher was trying to scare Erskine who was dancing around the room and talking to statues. Tanith and Ghastly were no where to be found and Dexter and Saracen were playing slaps, which Saracen was winning.

Eventually Anton arrived and Erskine tried to kiss him but ended up being chucked into a pot plant. Fletcher was going on about how amazing Australia was and when Valkyrie and Skulduggery stopped fornicating outside and joined everyone Erskine and Dexter noticed that the birthday boy had disappeared. They then proceeded in complaining about how they could be asleep, but Saracen cut in saying how Dexter this time four days ago as swinging off a chandelier.

Valkyrie looked at the people around her. The people that over the years had become people that she would die for. Each and every one of these men had become her family and all she cared about and she loved all of them so much.

Valkyrie laughed. Well, maybe all except for Fletcher who was now strutting about in a dress.


	3. Sexting

**Bold is Skulduggery and the Italic is Valkyrie.**

Skulduggery put his head in his hands. Why couldn't Valkyrie help with the paperwork? The bitch was old enough now and she didn't need constant entertainment, surely. But then, this was Valkyrie he was thinking about.

He ran his hand through his black hair that what beginning to brush his shoulders. He had wanted to get it cut but little Cain had insisted that it made him look sexy. Skulduggery's phone chimed and he glanced at it.

 _Come home soon? Have a surprise for you, babe. ;)_

Skulduggery smirked.

 **You couldn't surprise me even if you tried, love.**

 _Oh yeah? Then come home, mister._

 **I have to finish the paper work, Valkyrie.**

 _What, you'd rather do paperwork than fuck me?_

Skulduggery groaned. **Crap, dear. You mustn't say that kind of stuff to me. I might actually come do it. Get it? Come?**

Skulduggery chuckled at his own joke.

 _Of course I get it, Skul. I'm not stupid. But, hey, you should so come. I can't be bothered to do it by myself._

 **You're so lazy. I can't do everything for you.**

 _Skulduggery. Hurry up with the fucking paper work and fuck me._

 **With pleasure. How would you like it? Hard, fast or animalistic?**

 _All of the above._

Skulduggery flipped the desk and ran to his car. He was going to deliver.


	4. When She Leaves Part 1

**This is like, kind of explicit. Maybe, I don't know!**

 **Valkyrie's POV.**

I ran as fast as I could, feeling free and powerful. I felt my new magic rushing through my veins, pumping towards my heart and I let it out in a dangerous surge.

"You might want to be careful." Skulduggery's soft voice slithered around me, making me more excited. I slowed down to a walk and looked at him over my shoulder.

He was leaning against the side of the Bentley, cleaning underneath his nails with a wicked looking knife, and his usually cruel features were curved into a secret crooked smile. He raised his sliver eyes to meet mine from across the field winked. The wind ruffled his shoulder length black hair, pulling some of it across his face, it was hard enough to resist him when he was skeletal and now that he was fully human I didn't stand a chance.

He looked back down at his nails, his grin slightly more dangerous.

"You don't want to attract anyone, right? We're only practising, okay? Kill people tomorrow or whenever."

And that was another thing. "Oh, yeah. Forgot we were pretending to be fugitives."

Skulduggery chuckled and then he was a blur of movement. I dodged back a few steps and gripped his wrist turning it around so the knife was poised just above his heart.

"Dead." I murmured, breathing slightly ragged. He leant his head down, lips quirky and eyes threatening, he dropped the knife and his strong tanned arms slipped around my waist, pulling me tight against him.

"You might wanna be more guarded, Stephanie," he rolled my Given name around in his brutal mouth, making it sound like both a promise and a curse. "I can tell you want me, Valkyrie," it didn't, help much when he used my Chosen name. The _v_ was soft, the _k_ dark and the _r_ sarcastic.

"I know you need me, Darquesse. You need me so badly, don't you? You need me near you, talking to you, touching you, inside you. You need me to fuck you. You need me buried deep inside you, because without me you are nothing. Well, I'm offering what you want, Darquesse. Come and get me. Make me yours, because you're already mine."

By that point I had stopped breathing. I stared up at him in disbelief. Never had he used my True name. He promised he would never use that against me, but here he was using it to seduce me, no less.

I tried to scowl at him but my breath was coming out in ragged gasps and Skulduggery could see straight through into me, like he was trying to find my soul. "Why?"

"Why, what, love?"

"Why...?" I scowled at myself then, for being a stuttering idiot and he saw it.

"Well, look at that. I've rendered little Valkyrie Cain speechless."

I hit him on the chest, and he left my body willingly, content to just watch me suffer from a distance. I bent over and tried to get my breathing back to normal and heard his sardonic chuckle. "Get your ass in the car, Cain."

I've never run faster in my life...

 **A few years later.**

"Fuck you Skulduggery Pleasant!" I screamed. I hated him. How dare he cause me this. How dare he make me go through this much pain. And to think that I'd married the bastard. I didn't sign up for this.

The nurse at my side laughed quietly. "Just a few more, dear."

I pushed, my face going red with exertion, my knuckles going white from gripping the railings along the bed.

"I hate you, I hate you, I haTE YOU!" I pushed with everything, steadying my breathing and going along with the doctor's counting.

"One more. On three. One, two, th- Oh, okay." I started my final push on two, want to get this over and done with so I can kill a certain person. I relaxed in the sudden silence. Then a baby's cry was heard.

My cries were heard next.


	5. When She Leaves Part 2

**Skulduggery's POV**

I could've listened to her curse me for the rest of my life. I would've let her hate me for eternity. I would rather her be going out with bloody Sanguine, than this. I hate this. I gripped her hand tightly, listening to the steady beat of her heart. I was glad her heart was bleeding at least.

She'd been in this coma for the past ten months and my son, still nameless, was with Ghastly and Tanith. He was a beautiful boy, with big stormy grey eyes and deep black hair, but he potentially just cost me my wife's life. I'm not sure if I could love him. If she leaves, I won't be able to love anyone.

I used to think that when my first wife, Clarissent died. But know I know that she only died so I would be lead to my dear Valkyrie. I was always meant to be with Valkyrie Cain. She was meant to be called Valkyrie Pleasant.

If she dies, I will be lost. I can't lose her. I will not let her go. She can't. I squeezed her hand even tighter, kissed her forehead and went out to find my wife's almost killer.

 **I know it's short, but I just wanted to get this in here to create more of a plot and I needed you to read that as its some what important. I'm terrible at writing in Skul's point of view, because he almost never lets people see his true motives and shit, because he's an ass.**


End file.
